


definitely not a naegami texting fic based on my confession to my boyfriend (totally not)

by futabae



Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nonbinary Celestia Ludenberg, OK SO BYAKUYA IS REALLY OOC IN THIS SORRY, Texting, Trans Togami Byakuya, and its where i confessed, because thats my main social platform, btw theyre texting on discord, im not funny tbh, leon and celeste hype up makoto, makoto has braces, sorry if i water down byakuya's personality btw, the confession is really fast, we are kinnies, yes i am makoto, yes my bf is byakuya, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: what the title says <3
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	definitely not a naegami texting fic based on my confession to my boyfriend (totally not)

Makoto looked over at his phone, looking at the screen and seeing his forehead slightly peak out in his camera. He hears his best friend's voice come through the speaker.

"Your ceiling is sexy, Makoto," Leon says, laughing a little as he does. Makoto's other friend, Celeste, turns their phone's camera on and says, "This is my impression of Makoto. They then just hold their phone to where only their eyes and forehead are visible.

Leon laughs and Makoto lets out a little snicker. "Shut up!" After that, more random conversations between Celeste and Leon ensues. Makoto doesn't really take it in though, and only adds on here and there. He can't concentrate.

The boy sits there and contemplates. A couple days prior, Celeste, Leon, their other close friend Taka, as well as a few others, introduced him to their friend Byakuya. Makoto had been added to a group chat with him, and almost instantly he fell in love (though he doesn't want to admit that because he feels it's too early).

He isn't sure what attracts him to the other boy. His personality is... well, to say the least, it's not the kindest. He's an ass most of the time, and he seems to pick on Makoto the most. The brunette passes it off by thinking it's because he's new, or something. Anyway, Byakuya's personality definitely differs from Makoto's carefree and outgoing one.

Makoto knew what drew him in in the first place, though. When he first met Byakuya, they video called. That icy blue stare was absolutely mesmerizing. The way his eyes, slightly hidden behind white glasses, bore into Makoto's own green ones. It made Makoto weak. Not to mention the way his blonde locks fell perfectly into place, and his smooth voice, and-

"Yo, Makoto, is something bothering you?" Leon's voice pulls him out his thoughts. Makoto glances at his phone again, seeing his blue eyes fixated on the screen and slightly scrunched up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Makoto replies, scratching the top of his head a bit as he does. A sigh came from Celeste's end of the line. Their phone camera is still on, and Makoto notices a slightly worried expression written on their face. "You just seemed preoccupied,"

A couple moments of silence passes, then Celeste makes a little noise and perks up. Their black drills bounce a bit as they shift around and give a sly grin. Makoto feels a little nervous. "Are you, prehaps, thinking about Byakuya?" Celeste asks, staring intently at their camera. Makoto's eyes slightly widen at the accusation as he looks over at Leon's screen and sees him grinning as well.

"N-No!! Why would I?" Makoto stutters. Was it really that obvious that he has feelin- No, Makoto stops that thought immediately.

_I'm not in love with Byakuya Togami._

Yet, his brain adds. Makoto internally groans. 

A couple moments of silence pass, then Leon speaks up, "Mako, do you like him?"

"Do not lie to us, Makoto, it's painfully obvious," Celeste adds. Makoto groans audibly this time, and thinks for a moment. 

"Yes...?" He says after a couple seconds, but then makes a small squeak like sound and covers his mouth. He did _not_ mean to say that out loud. He meant to just think it! He didn't even know why he said yes, it's too early to develop a crush like that!

But then he thinks for a moment. Though Makoto feels like he'd be judged because he'd only just met Byakuya a couple days ago, maybe he really does like him...? 

_Maybe I'm in love with him._

Makoto pushes that down as he hears Leon speak loudly again, "Yooo, broo you gotta tell him!" That suggestion almost makes Makoto choke. 

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!! There's no way he'd reciprocate my feelings, especially so early!" saying it out loud causes a pang to ripple through Makoto's chest. Maybe heartbreak? It felt the same as it had in the past when he'd gotten his heartbroken. 

A tiny part of Makoto's mind tells him that Byakuya does like him, though. 

"I personally think he does, but that's just me," Leon comments. Makoto hears some shifting, probably just the orange-haired boy moving his position. 

The brunette sighs, "Well, it's not like I can even tell him _now_ anyway, we literally just met." Celeste clicks their tongue.

"You'll never know unless you try."

~

Makoto stares at his phone, sitting still in his chair as a deafening silence fills his room. He's still in a call, but only Celeste is there. On his screen is a text from Byakuya. 

**byakuya!:** Give me personal facts about yourself that you wouldn't tell anyone else 😈

 **makoto!!:** WHAT??? WHY

 **byakuya!:** Idk I'm bored

 **makoto!!:** UHHHH 😳 I FUCKED YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT 💅💅

 **makoto!!:** OK BUT ACTUALLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY UH??? I LITERALLY TELL EVERYONE MY PERSONAL DETAILS LIKE UMM CELESTE KNOWS MY ADDRESS AND SO DOES KYOKO

 **byakuya!:** UGH THIS BITCH 🙄🙄 DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE A SECRET WEED STASH OR SOMETHING?? 

**makoto!!:** NO??? IDK

 **byakuya!:** I'M SO BORED I WILL TAKE ANY INFORMATION

Makoto stops replying for a minute after that and thinks. The one secret he has is what he just figured out earlier; that he likes Byakuya. Should he tell him now? He considers it. What could go wrong? The worst answer is probably just no. 

The small thought of what Celeste might be doing right then crosses his mind, but he pushes it down and starts typing again

**makoto!!:** OK SO I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING?? ONLY TWO PEOPLE KNOW BUT I LITERALLY DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON SOMEONE I JUST STARTED TALKING TO A COUPLE DAYS AGO

 **byakuya!:** WHO IS IT 😈

 **makoto!!:** I'M SCARED TO SAY WHO IT IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS PLUS LIKE I LITERALLY JUST MET THEM

 **byakuya!:** YES I UNDERSTAND, BUT IT WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE IF YOU TOLD ME, YOU KNOW?

 **makoto!!:** UM... WELL OK

Makoto's heart pounds in his chest. He's really going to tell him now, huh? His breathing gets a little faster as he types. 

**makoto!!:** I LITERALLY JUST FIGURED THIS OUT A COUPLE HOURS AGO BC CELESTE AND LEON POINTED IT OUT UM... IT'S YOU. CELESTE SAID IT'S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS THAT I LIKE YOU AND LEON SAID HE THINKS YOU LIKE ME SO... I WAS GONNA DWELL ON THIS FOR 17273784 YEARS BUT IT'S OUT NOW IG 😳

The brunette's hands shake as he waits for a reply. It'd been a couple minutes since he sent that, and he started thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. _Stupid impulses._

Finally, a reply comes. 

**byakuya!:** Well... I... I like you too. Ever since we first called I developed a huge crush on you, Makoto

 **makoto!!:** wait seriously? 

The realization of what Byakuya said hits him after a few moments of just staring. "Oh my God," Makoto breathes out, smiling. 

"What?" Celeste asks, their voice sounding almost alarmed. 

"Um, hold on I'll tell you in a minute," Makoto replies.

**byakuya!:** Yeah😳

 **makoto!!:** DOES...DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE DATING NOW?

 **byakuya!:** I mean... If you want to..

 **makoto!!:** OF COURSE 😻😻😽😼

Makoto sighs happily. "I'm... I'm dating Byakuya."

"Celeste I'm dating Byakuya Togami oh my God!!!" 

Makoto takes a second to process what happened and has to keep himself from screaming. His stomach is doing flips as he's grinning widely. His face is red and hot. 

"Congratulations," Celeste says, smiling, then leaves the call.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE AND SORRY THAT THE ENDING IS SO SHITTY  
> also my confession to my bf was so much more cursed than what i wrote i just had to dial it back a bit bc he's too cursed for byakuya 
> 
> anyways yw klaus


End file.
